A Little Push
by Fargreen
Summary: Rukia and Renji had been married for a while now. They find out Ichigo and Byakuya both like each other so Rukia and Renji come up with a plan to get Ichigo and Byakuya together.
1. Chapter 1

captain Byakuya had been depressed for a while now, everyone had noticed but said nothing about it, most thought it was because his sister Rukia had married Renji Abarai, but what most did not know was that it was not his sister he missed most but her friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Now that his sister has moved out he had no excuse to see the redhead. When Rukia and Renji would visited they noticed that Byakuya held on to every word they told about Ichigo. When Rukia and Renji where walking to there house Renji asked Rukia about his thoughts.

"So do you think your brother likes Ichigo" questioned Renji

"I don't think, I know" laughed out Rukia

"Think we should meddle" asked Renji already knowing the answer

"Do you even have to ask" questioned back

"No, just wanted to make sure were on the same page" laughed out Renji

Ichigo set at the table, drinking his tea trying to irogen Renji's and Rukia's stares. Ichigo could tell that there was something his two friend wanted to ask him. As Rukia was getting ready to ask Ichigo the question, Ichigo was getting the feeling that he was not going to like what his friend was getting ready to ask.

"So Ichigo, you're not visiting as much as you did when I lived with my brother...wonder why that is" questioned Rukia

Ichigo not expecting that turned red, he quickly racked his head for an excuse unbeknownst to him his friends already had him in a trap.

"Umm, well you two are newlyweds, you need all the time you can get" explained Ichigo

"That didn't stop you when me and Rukia started to date" teased Renji

Ichigo was getting ready to denied it, now understanding where this conversation was going,how but before he could open his mouth Rukia interrupted him.

"Ichigo no need to denie, we know you like my brother" told Rukia

"I do not" denied Ichigo

"Its alright Ichigo, he likes you as well" informed Renji in amusement

"Beside you two would be great together" added Rukia

"Well what am I supposed to do?" shied Ichigo

Renji and Rukia both looked at each other in happiness and understanding but they started to feel the tension and uncertainty coming from Ichigo the longer they looked at one another, so to break the tension

"That simply Ichigo, just go stay the night with him, then confess your love" joked Renji

Ichigo not getting that Renji was joking, looked like someone had just kicked a puppy. Rukia noticed Ichigo's expression quickly added

"He is joking Ichigo, he really did not mean it" explain Rukia

"Well how do I go about telling him" asked Ichigo in hopes that one of them would know.

"I was thinking he is well respected, why not have him train you for a few weeks" wondered out

"That's a great idea Renji" added Rukia

Ichigo willing to have any excuse to see the captain, not sure if he could see the captain without an legit excuse. As Ichigo was thinking about the proposal, his friend were watching, waiting for his answer. Both Renji and Rukia, hoped he would take it because they both wanted the two to be happy. They were brought out of thought when

"I will do it" confirmed Ichigo.

Ichigo was so certainly before he left for soul society, but now that he was here he was starting to get cold feet. The redhead was now wondering if he should take his friends advice.

"Too late to back out now" sighed Ichigo

Ichigo made his way toward the 6th division, where Byakuya kuchiki would be waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ichigo was walking to the 6th division where he would see his crush , with each step Ichigo regretted taking what his two friends had told him, there was just no way Byakuya liked him. Ichigo seen Byakuya waiting, Ichigo was so caught up looking at the captain, that he was not paying attention to where he was going.

Byakuya was waiting outside for the redhead , he was planning to finally tell Ichigo how felt during the week that he would be staying. Byakuya was trying to come up with ways to tell the redhead so when he heard a crash he was slightly startled. When Byakuya located where the noise came from, as soon as he seen Ichigo laying on the ground unconscious, he started to panic but calmed down when he realized that Ichigo was just knocked out and harmed to bad. Byakuya sighed with relief as he picked Ichigo up and took the redhead to his room. Even though Byakuya know Ichigo would be ok he decided to stay with him until he woke up. The captain was about to doze off when he seen Ichigo trying to open his eyes, but the captain was rendered speech less when Ichigo whispered out his name. Byakuya did the only thing he could think of to let Ichigo know he was there for him, he held the redhead's hand in his own. Byakuya was really surprised to feel how smooth Ichigo's hands were he thought they would of been rougher than they were, this new discovery led to Byakuya to gently stroked Ichigo's hands all the way to his wrist. Byakuya was so amazed as he watched Ichigo sleep, he know all too well that he was attractive but could not understand how someone could be so strong looks so fragile.

Ichigo's whole body felt heavy but he also felt strangely comfortable where he was at. Ichigo tried to open his eyes but failed many times, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to see and have the graceful black haired captain hold him. When Ichigo was gaining his senses back he felt someone stroking his hand, most of the time Ichigo disliked people touching him but the person holding his hand he liked it made him feel relaxed. Ichigo just laid there enjoying the feeling of comfortable but felt someone intensely watching him, so Ichigo slowly worked his eyes open.

Ichigo was surprised to say the least, he was slightly shocked to see Byakuya holding his hand. Ichigo's face flushed red, he tried to pull his hand away from the captain in embarrassment but failed, so the redhead tried to set up but was pushed back down by Byakuya.

"Ichigo you need to rest" scold Byakuya

Ichigo still not feeling like himself stranded to tear up, the redhead normally hated to disappoint Byakuya and now that Ichigo was not feeling well he really had no control over his feelings of actions. Byakuya seeing Ichigo crying, gently set the redhead in his lap where he could lean on him to rest as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"I am sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to make you cry" apologized Byakuya as he held Ichigo close to him.

After a few minutes of setting in Byakuya lap, Ichigo relaxed.

"Sorry, it not your fault" reassured Ichigo

"No I made you cry, so you don't need to apologize" explain Byakuya

"But you don't understand, it's my fault I don't want to disappoint you, it is my fault I started to cry, and it is my fault that I love you" ranted a sobbing Ichigo

The redhead was not sure when he started to cry again but thought that Byakuya must see him as a cry baby. Byakuya was shock but tried to tell Ichigo he felt the same but could not get Ichigo's atesion to do so, so Byakuya lend down and placed a sweet kiss on Ichigo's lips. The redhead was so surprised that it took a few secant to respond, Ichigo could feel the love that Byakuya felt for him through that kiss and Byakuya could feel the love that Ichigo had for him. The kiss was sweet and filled with love, and when the two pulled apart both faces flushed red, Ichigo looked to Byakuya to explain. Byakuya seeing Ichigo's expression caused the captain to chuckle.

"Ichigo I have liked you since I first seen you but I feel in love with you as I got to know you, I would look froward to seeing you so much that when I know you were going to vised Rukia I would ground her just so I could see you" amited Byakuya

Ichigo looked at the captain with an expression of disbelief, but it also made him extremely happy so Ichigo lend up to kiss Byakuya, who happily acted the kiss. After a minted of two with no air Ichigo pulled back panting. Byakuya watched as Ichigo tried to even his breathing.

"Ichigo will you please go out with me" questions Byakuya

"Yes" giggled out Ichigo not even trying to hide his excitement as he hugged Byakuya close to him. Ichigo was so comfortable with where he was at he fell asleep. Byakuya who realized Ichigo fell asleep, moved Ichigo and himself to the bed. Once in bed Byakuya placed his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close as he fell asleep.


	3. Note

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories it mean a lot to me. I would all so like to apologize for not updating for a while, I got really busy. I plane to stare updating around Thanksgiving, when school is out. So aging I apologize for not updating and thank you for reading.


End file.
